Zutara Week Oneshots
by caitymae1992
Summary: A series of 7 oneshots for Zutara Week on DA.
1. Denim

Ba Sing Se High is the most prestigious academy for benders ever since the one-hundred year war ended so many years ago young benders from all four nations have worked so hard to be accepted. But this is for another time and story. Now our story begins an a nice Saturday afternoon that means no school for two teens who were walking to the Upper Ring Mall.

"No I'm serious when I got home last night your brother was sitting on the couch in out dorm with the remote up right with a Dorito in his mouth saying 'Suki you're the only girl for me'."

"My brother Sokka? Zuko that's to good to be true! You should have taken a picture or something."

"Katara you know me better than that." Katara looked at him in confusion. "I videoed it!" Zuko whipped out his cell phone and

Katara smiled. "Alright, show me babe." Zuko showed her the video and Katara started cracking up. "Okay that is defiantly going on you tube!" Zuko put his phone in his pocket and draped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.Katara smiled and said "Yay we're here! I need some new jeans!"

Zuko smiled "I don't get it."

"What's not to get Hun? I need new jeans."

"No not that. Why does everyone call them jeans."

"I don't know."

"I mean everyone calls them jeans. I wanna call them something else."

Katara laughed "Like what?"

"Hmm… Like… Denims!"

"Denims?"

"Yeah. Like 'Hey lets go to the mall I need to get a new pair of denims." Zuko smiled and nodded his head.

Katara just raised her eyebrow and shook her head."No babe. It will never catch on."

Zuko kissed her cheek. "Thanks Sweetie for the support in denims. I love you too!"

Katara smiled and laughed "Sorry Zuzu." she hugged him. Zuko shrugged and lifted her chin

"Don't call me that." He tried to sound mean, but his smile gave it away.

Katara went to her tip toes and kissed him."Okay Zuzu." She then grabbed his and pulled him to where the denims where.


	2. Electrifying

Sometimes Katara would try to tell a joke, but it never turned out funny. Zuko would just say "Yeah just leave the joking to your brother or Toph." Katara would stick her tongue out and hit him playfully on the arm or chest.

One day at the Western Air Temple it was pouring down rain and the Gaang was just playing in the water.

"Hey Zuko why don't you show everybody what you can do with the lighting." Aang said.

"Aang you know I haven't even perfected the move to bring the lightning to me and I don't want to hurt anyone or myself."

"Well you said it was a water bending move right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well Katara's here and she doesn't hate you anymore."

Zuko looked over at Katara and smiled sheepishly. "Sure I'll help you." Katara smiled "Which move is it Aang?" She asked. Aang showed her the move. "Easy stuff. All you have to do is bend your knees and move your arms like this." Katara explained. Zuko tried to do the same but failed. Katara tried her best not to laugh but he looked like Toph trying to swim.

"Yeah I know I'm horrible."

"No! Okay you know what, we're gonna be right back." Katara grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled him away from the group. They were now by a stream. It was still raining. "Maybe it will be better if I do this." Katara faced her back toward him and grabbed his wrists and brought them in front of her. She then had a stream of water coiled around both their arms and legs. "That way the water will pull you in the right direction." She exclaimed.

Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled to himself. They went through the motions. After a while Katara stopped pulling his arms and legs. He had perfected the move. She stopped entirely and he still had his chest to her back. Zuko turned his hands over and enlaced their fingers. Katara turned around and looked up at him, "You perfected the move."

Zuko smiled and whispered in her ear, "Do you wanna see the lightning?"She nodded and Zuko moved down and stole a sweet kiss.

Katara smiled "Forget the lighting. That was electrifying on it's own." They both laughed and kissed again and again.


	3. Smug

_'Smug, that's the word, he's so smug!'_ Katara thought as she glared at the banished prince.

Zuko glared back _'Why does she have to care for everyone?'_

"Sokka they've been staring at each other like that for almost an hour. Don't you think we should do something?" Suki looked at her boyfriend.

Sokka smiled at her. "Well Aang and Toph are out training right?" Suki nodded. "So what we should do is this." Sokka smiled again and stood taking Suki with him. "Well Suki and I are going to go make out in the dark corners of the Temple!" With that Sokka grabbed his girl friend's hand and pulled her away. Katara and Zuko turned their gazes away for a moment to watch the couple leave, and then turned their eyes back to each other.

Zuko was the first to break the brutal silence. "Well aren't you ging to say something rude or cut me down?"

"You know what? I think I will do that, now that you mention it. "Katara retorted. "You're a rude, arrogant, selfish, condescending, spoiled, back stabbing prince who only thinks of himself!" Katara yelled.

Zuko just looked back at her and said. "And you're just a little girl who cares about everybody but herself." Katara's glare dropped in to a confused stare. "I'm not stupid." Zuko exclaimed. "I see you. You're always caring for others. That's not a bad thing, but when do you have time to care for yourself?"

"I care for myself!" Katara yelled the only thing that came to her mind.

"When Katara have I seen you do that? Everybody needs to care for themselves once in a while. And no healing your own wounds isn't caring for yourself. I see you, you get so frustrated. You need to scream, cry, hit something, do anything to get that frustration out of you, because one day you're going to crack and it's not going to be pretty." Katara just looked at him startled. She whispered something to herself "What was that?" Zuko asked. "You need to scream it loud."

Zuko stood, as did Katara and she screamed. "I hate you!" at the top of her lungs.

"What are you going to do about it?"

She walked to him and started pounding on his chest saying things like "I hate you and your stupid nation. They took my mother away from me. I'm never going to be a normal teenager anymore, because I'm always going to have to be someone's mother." Then she started sobbing uncontrollably and collapsed into his chest. Zuko just wrapped his arms around her.

He whispered so she could only hear. "I'm sorry, so sorry, Katara." And let one tear escape from his right eye.


	4. Manipulitive

"Katara please!"

"No Sokka!"

"Come on Katara!"

"No! We have to train! We don't have time for fun and games. We are fighting the Fire Nation in two weeks. We can't be going to a party and having the Avatar and a twelve year old blind girl getting drunk." With that Katara swiftly turned and walked off.

"Suki?"

"She's your sister, Sokka."

"Well than what do you suggest I do to get her to say yes?"

"Get someone to manipulate her." Then Suki walked away too.

While Sokka was thinking of a plan to get his sister to say yes, someone was alredy on his way over to the lake, to reason, or manipulate with the waterbender.

"Hey."

"Hi Zuko. What do you want? Did Sokka send you?" Katara turned and instantly her cheeks went red. Zuko was standing right in front of her, his shirt off and body shining with water.

"So I have a good excuse to why we should go party."

"A…and…what…what's that?" Katara swallowed the lump in her throat.

"We all are going to fight my father and the Fire Nation. There is a good chance that some of us won't come back and this could be the most fun we could have before someone might die. Don't say that no one will die because I know my father. He's merciless." Zuko took a step forward in the water and put his hand on Katara's shoulder. Katara's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. She relised this and just nodded her head. "So that's a yes we can go." Katara nodded her head again. Zuko smiled "Thanks Kat." He then kissed her on her crimson cheek and walked out of the water and back to camp. Katara's mouth gaped open and her hand found its way to her cheek.

When she walked back to camp Sokka came to her and hugged her and said something that Katara didn't seem to hear because all she could pay attention to was Zuko standing there shirtless teaching Aang some firebending move.

Toph smirked and went up to Katara "Looks like a crush is forming." She whispered. Katara's mouth opened to retort but nothing came out. She was mute for the time being, but she just would make up for that by smiling.


	5. Mythology

"Zack come on I can't believe you've never heard of The Legend of Zuko and Katara!"

"Legend." Zack laughed. "Myth. Zuko and Katara are not real there for I have no time for fairytales Kathryn!"

"Not a fairytale or some mythology stuff that you think it is. It's real! Just let me tell you the story and then you can tell me what you think." Zack shook his head. His black hair showing the left side of his scared face he tried so much to hide. "Please!" Kathryn pressed on her blue eyes shining with anticipation.

"If you give me the answers to this stupid Biology homework. Then I will listen to your story."

Kathryn smiled "Yay! You got it Buddy! Ready?"

"I guess." Zack sighed.

"Ok the legend starts off like this. _One day Katara and her brother Sokka were fishing and Katara was practicing her water bending. She was the only water bender in the South Pole by the way. Her brother got her mad and she started going off on a temper tantrum. Well her water bending got the better of her and she broke this huge ice burg. In side the ice burg was a twelve year old boy named Aang. He was the Avatar." _Kathryn went on with the story on how Katara, Sokka, and Aang meet pirates and traveling musicians, and how where ever they went they were perused by Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.

"-Wait so they failed the evasion on the Day of Black Sun! How stupid they should have known that Ozai would have already known of their plans. Better yet they should have had a back up plan."

"Zack it's not as easy as it sounds."

"Whatever just get on with the rest of the story."

"_Anyway they left to the Western Air Temple. A few hours after they arrived Zuko showed up begging on his hands and knees for forgiveness, telling them that he would teach Aang fire bending and that he would never betray him. Aang asked every member of the group if it was okay with them. Toph said yes because she was the one that believed him, Sokka said yes because hey Aang needed a fire bending teacher, and Katara said whatever he thought was best. Later that day Katara came into Zuko's room and threatened him saying that if he would do anything to hurt Aang or anyone she would make sure his destiny ended permanently. One by one each member from the group got to know Zuko well. Aang went to some ancient fire benders temple place. Zuko helped Sokka rescue his father and girlfriend from a prison and Toph well she already trusted Zuko. Katara started tolerating him after her father was rescued. A few days after that Katara and Zuko went on a mission together, they were only acquaintances. Then Katara faced her mothers killer. She was going to blood bend him dead, but Zuko talked her out of it saying that she would only stoop down to his level. Katara broke down right there in Zuko's chest saying that she couldn't take it anymore_.-"

"Wait, what happened to the killer?"

"_He ran away and was never seen again by any of the group members. Anyway Katara couldn't take it anymore. They went back to the group friends. Katara and Zuko joked and laughed like friends, some people like Toph would say it was flirting, but who knows really. Then Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang, Zuko, and Katara went to Ember Island. That's when everyone's real skin started to show through. The Gaang went to a play that was about them selves. The play showed what happened in the Crystal Catacombs under Ba Sing Se. Aang was worried about what was going on with Zuko and Katara, so that night after the play Aang kissed Katara again. The only thing that was different from the kiss on the Day of Black Sun was that Katara backed away. When she was going to explain to Aang why he backed away and flew away with his glider. They couldn't find him anywhere so they sought help from an old friend; Jun. They found her in a bar in the Earth Kingdom. She didn't lead them to Aang, she led them to the White Lotus Society. Iroh was there along with Piando and Pakku. Zuko was pretty much happy to see his Uncle again. A few days later Iroh pulled Katara aside and asked her to accompany Zuko on a mission to defeat Azula; she agreed. Zuko and Katara set out on their mission. The day that they found Azula, Zuko challenged her to an Agni Ki. Saying that if he won Azula would give up her role as Fire Lady. Azula accepted. While they were fighting Azula did something unthinkable; she shot at Katara with lightning. Zuko thought fast and ran and blocked; the lightning hit him instead. Katara started to cry and she shot ice daggers at Azula. The Fire Lady was toying with Katara. So she did the unthinkable on her part. Katara blood bended Azula and chained her up. Katara rushed to Zuko's side. His heart beat was fading and he wasn't going to live. Katara did everything. She healed him but nothing happened. She sat with her legs to her chest and cried. Until she heard him speak. 'Katara' he said 'Katara I'm fine' She lifted her head and jumped on Zuko and hugged him and even kissed him on his scared cheek multiple timed. When the group met up they found out that Aang defeated the Fire Lord. They all went their separate ways. Until two years later when they all met up on Kyoshi Island for Suki's eighteenth birthday. Zuko and Katara's old flame rekindled and they soon became married two more years later_." Kathryn looked at Zack and sighed.

"That's it."

"Yep"

"That can't be it. There has to be more. What about their children."

"Zack I said it was The Legend of Zuko and Katara. Not The Legend of Zuko, Katara, and their children." Kathryn smiled.

Zack smiled "I just thought their would be more. You know I'm kind of like Zuko in some ways."

"You are." Kathryn smiled and nodded her head.

"A...And…You...You're kind of like Katara."

"I am." Kathryn said again and moved closer to Zack.

"You know I don' think this is a myth anymore." Zack said as he closed the gap between their lips.

_Somewhere in the spirit world this was being watched by two people a man and woman. Yin and Yang. Fire and Water. Zuko and Katara._

_"You know I think that they make perfect opposites." Katara said._

_"I think they do." Zuko looked at her. He smiled and kissed her soft lips and they turned and walked away remembering the good times when they were young like that._


	6. Stare

There was fighting, lot's of fighting. There were tears coming from Katara. And then there was Zuko holding her in his arms running for their lives. "Zuko I'm fine. You can put me down." She looked up at him and smiled. There were so many tears coming from her eyes.

Zuko just kept on running "We'll be safe soon." was all he said.

They were in all black and had their faces covered. The only skin showing was their eyes, Katara's wound on her stomach, and a cut on Zuko's left arm.

"Here we go." Zuko set her down.

Katara just stared at him, tears still coming down her face. "I…" She coughed. "I need water." Zuko handed her his canteen. She smiled a sad smile and started to heal herself.

When she was finished Zuko looked in to her sad blue eyes. "Remember what I told you Katara. Scream, cry, anything, please so I know that you're you please."

Katara looked at him again and said quietly. "Did you hear what he said? Did you hear him? He said that I look so much like her. That he saw the same scared look in my mothers eyes when he killed her. Did you hear him Zuko? Did you? You must have, you were right there." Katara looked at him and saw a long cut on his arm. "Why didn't you tell me that there was a cut on your arm. Here let me heal it." She scooted closer to him and bended the water from Zuko's canteen.

Zuko grabbed her hand and shook his head. "You drink that right now. You have lost a good amount of blood, you need water to help replenish it."

Katara looked at him confused. Zuko nodded his head. She drank some and bended it back in to the canteen. "My head hurts so bad Zuko and I don't know why." She said.

"It will be okay I promise." He looked at her. _'She's so delirious'_ Zuko thought.

"Zuko do you really think that's what my mother thought before she died? That she was happy to die because it met she didn't have to take care of me or Sokka or dad." She looked at him again.

"Katara your mother loved you, she still loves you. She's so proud of you and Sokka and Hakoda. Don't you ever think of that for one second, because you know that that man is heartless and can make things up. You know that your mother would never say that and you know…that…Katara what are you doing?" Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so tired Zuko. So very tired. Can I just rest my eyes for a moment please." It wasn't a question, because right after Katara said it her eyes started to drift shut. "So tired." Zuko moved her to his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder and her hand rested on his chest. "You're such a good man Zuko. I don't know what I would ever do with out you." The last thing Katara did before she fell asleep was lift her head up and cupped Zuko's scarred side in her hand and kissed him on the lips.

Zuko's eye's widened and as he looked down to the girl in his arms he thought _'She's so delirious, she probably doesn't know what she's doing to me.'_ He tightened his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He soon too drifted of in to a light slumber.


	7. Pinch

"Ahh" Sokka sighed happily. "Sun, sand, relaxation, this is th-"

"Ow!" Sokka was interrupted

"This is the li-"

"OW!!" Interrupted again.

"Katara what is your problem? Can't I just finish my sentence?"

"It's not…Ow…Me…Ow…Something's pinching me!" Katara reached for the back of her neck and tried to sweep something off.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked. The they all heard laughter and they turned around to find Zuko with an amused look on his face.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked not very amused.

Zuko walked to her "Pick up your hair."

"Excuse me?"

"Just do it." Katara picked up her hair and Zuko pulled a small animal from her skin.

"What is it?" Suki asked.

"Sea leach-crab. They pinch you and suck your blood at the same time. They like to hide under hair. So the girls here usually put their hair up." Zuko laughed and pointed. Once everyone noticed the bit mark that looked like a hicky on Katara's neck they all laughed.

"I still don't see why this is funny." Katara stood and put a hand on her hip.

Zuko smiled and grabbed her hand "Come with me."

"Why are we going back?"

"Because we just are." Zuko took her inside and to the closest mirror, he turned her around and showed her the mark. Katara's eyes widened. She bended water but it wouldn't reach the spot.

She huffed and then glared at Zuko. "This is all your fault."

Zuko laughed. "My fault?"

"Yes if you would have told me to put my hair up in the first place I wouldn't be in this situation."

He chuckled again and said "Come with me. I know how to get rid of that mark." He led her down the hall to the left and in to a room. It was huge. Beautiful silk red draperies hung on the windows where there was a sitting room right in front of a walk way from the inside to the outside beach. Zuko led her to another door where a bed big enough for the whole Gaang to sleep in was at the center. Golden silk sheets topped the bed.

"Oh my spirits Zuko this is the most beautiful room ever."

"It was my mothers." He gave a small smile. He walked over to a bed side table and began to look through it. Katara sat on the bed and let her hand go along the silk sheets. Zuko withdrew a vile and turned. Katara looked so perfect. She was sitting on the edge of the bed letting her delicate fingers run over the silk. The sun illuminating her flawless skin. Zuko opened his mouth then closed it. "Um…Katara can you move your hair so I can put this on your neck." She nodded. Zuko moved and sat behind her. Tipping the vile some so a few drops landed on his forefinger. "You have a few marks so I'm going to put this on all of them okay." and he started.

"So…" Katara said trying to start a conversation. "What was your mother like?"

"She was beautiful, kind, and basically my best friend until my father banished her."

Katara frowned. "I thought you said she was dead."

"No when I confronted my father on the eclipse he said that he banished her because she killed my grandfather so I could live."

Katara made an 'O' shape with her mouth. "Do you believe she's alive?"

"I think so. That's why I'm going to go look for her when Aang masters fire bending. There all done." He smiled.

"Thanks."

That night Sokka came and told the Gaang that there was a play about them and they should go watch it. They did and when the second half came up they saw the play writers version of what happened in the Crystal Catacombs. Aang was worried through the rest of the play.

"Katara can we talk?" Aang asked.

"Sure."

"Was that what really happened under Ba Sing Se with you and Zuko? Did you two really kiss?"

Katara's eye's widened "No! No Aang. I just offered to heal his scar."

"Katara that got me…worried…because I…I…" He stuttered

"You what?"

"I…"

"Aang are you going to tell me or wha-" Aang kissed her again, but this time she backed away. "Aang." she whispered. "Aang I'm sorry. I don't…Aang!" He flew away on his glider. She felt tears come to her eyes. Katara ran down the hall took a right then a left and skidded to a halt in front of a door, she opened it. "Zuko." She whispered.

"Hmm…Uncle…Not now…I don't want tea."

"Zuko." She said louder.

"I said no…Uncle."

"Zuko!" Katara pinched his arm.

"Ow. Katara?" His good eye widened. "Are you crying?" He sat up.

"Zuko can we go look for you mother now?"

"What? You want to help me?"

She nodded her head, "Please?" She pleaded.

"Katara I don't know. What about Aang and everyone else?"

"I don't care about everyone now. I just need to get away from them. Please?"

Zuko's eye brow furrowed, but he nodded his head slowly "We'll leave when you're done packing up." Katara nodded her head and turned to leave but stopped short and thought. "What is it?" She turned around and bit her lip, ran to Zuko, and hugged him. Then she was gone out the door and to her room to pack her things.

_'This is the most rebel thing since I was the Painted Lady.'_ Katara thought and smiled.

_'Her brother is going to kill me for this.'_ Zuko thought and chuckled to himself.


	8. Painted Spirit

So yeah this is one extra oneshot I did for prettykitty68 on DA. It was for her Mythology piece for Zutara Week. It's really pretty, go check it out prettykitty68./art/Zutara-Mythology-91508432

--

"Stop that girl she's under arrest!" A Fire Nation guard yelled.

The girl stopped and turned "Why would you arrest me if I helped your town?"

"You stole." One guard yelled

"Only because you stole."

"That's it." The guard fire whipped at the girl.

She pushed them all back with water. Only one was left.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the Painted Lady." She smiled and water whipped him. Only if she knew a whole group of Fire Nation guards where behind her. The Painted Lady turned to run but was surprised by all of the men surrounding her. One by one they all bended fire in their palms.

"Well Painted Lady you're dead." And they started throwing. It was hard for the Painted Lady to dodge all of this fire. She had been hit multiple times. She was now on the ground breathing hard and she couldn't get up. "Bye bye-Ow." and the guard was down on the ground unconscious. The Painted Lady looked up to find the Blue Spirit standing over her with his hand out. She took it and stood. She heard whispers like "Blue Spirit an enemy. He's back. Run send a messenger hawk to the Fire Lord." The Blue Spirit's swords gleamed in the moon light as the guards backed away one by one and started to run for their lives. The Blue Spirit took hold of the Painted Lady's hand and ran. They ran all the way to a river. The Blue Spirit pointed to the water then to her.

"You want me to heal my self? But how did you-" The Blue Spirit silenced her by putting his hand up and pointed to the water then to her again. The Painted Lady sighed and began healing her self. The Blue Spirit huffed and sat. When she was done the Painted Lady took a seat next to him.

"You know a while back you helped out a friend of mine." He looked at her. "Yeah he's actually the Avatar. You saved him when he was imprisoned from Zhao." The Blue Spirit nodded. "Thanks I guess." she smiled. He nodded his head and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Do you ever talk?" He nodded again. "Will you talk to me?" He shook his head. "Do I know you in real life?" He nodded. "You're not my brother are you?" He shook his head and she thought she heard a chuckle but wasn't sure. "Haru?" He shook.

"…Jet?" He shook his head. Her eye's widened. "Oh my Z-"

"Katara!" She heard Aang's voice.

"Katara if you don't come here right now so help me I will send you back to Gran-Gran!" Sokka yelled.

She smiled and stood "I have to go. It was nice talking to you _Blue Spirit_." Katara turned and ran with a smirk on her face. The last thing she saw was the Blue Spirit reach out his hand and try to grab her wrist.


End file.
